


Get Your Flirt On

by beardyswrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardyswrites/pseuds/beardyswrites
Summary: In which the toils and responsibilities of daily life are no match for the adoring, teasing nature of Magnus' and Alec's relationship.





	Get Your Flirt On

**Author's Note:**

> Random little oneshot/drabble collection I wrote after watching the wedding scene for the hundredth time *sobs* enjoy!

All was peaceful in the luxurious apartment nestled in Brooklyn. Soft jazz music produced from an old record player filled the quiet with its soothing notes.

Magnus Bane smiled, working away cheerfully at his potion on the kitchen countertop, sparks of magic flying from his fingertips in time to the music. Further along the bench, his boyfriend Alec Lightwood stood in front of the sink, plunging his hands into the mountain of bubbles in an attempt to grab the dinner plates.

Although Magnus could have done them with a dramatic flourish of magic, Alec enjoyed doing the dishes. It was immensely therapeutic for him, methodical in the way he cleaned each dish and frypan; he could sort through his thoughts from the day, and it helped him to relax.

He hummed along quietly to the music, catching sight of the fond expression that flitted across Magnus’s features. Grinning impishly, Alec flicked the dish towel out and smacked Magnus on the butt.

The other man jumped, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Alexander, did you just assault my ass?”

Alec’s grin widened. “I can do more than that.”

Magnus glared at him. He waved his hands as if in exasperation, showering Alec with flamboyant blue sparks like he normally tended to do around him, quietly enamored by the shadowhunter’s awed reaction to his powers. “Don’t tempt me, you heathen,” he muttered, focusing his attention back on his potion, the concoction bubbling away merrily.

o-o-o-o-o

Magnus winced at the crash of glass, his carefully placed vials clattering to the floor. “Chairman,” he scolded as the cat scarpered, using a quick spark of magic to tidy up the liquids that had begun to pool on the tiles, and fixing the claw scrapes across his sofa.

“Magnus?” called a distant voice.

Sighing, Magnus rose to his feet and stepped into their bedroom, rolling his shoulders; this was the third job he had been given today by the seelies. Needless to say, he was a little stressed.

Alec poked his head out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin still glistening from his shower. “Magnus?” he called. “Everything okay? I heard a noise.”

Magnus rolled his shoulders. “My son just got a bit of a fright and my furniture became collateral damage,” he explained. “He’s hiding out on the balcony. I usually keep him away when I make these kind of seelie potions; I don’t think I made the best first impression as a master of my field.”

A raised eyebrow. “You? Impossible.”

Magnus just caught his grin as Alec slipped back into the bathroom. He chuckled, shaking his head. “My, my, flirting already, Alexander? I haven’t even offered you a drink yet.”

Another laugh and Alec emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed. After a quick press of lips to Magnus’s cheek, he strode past him into the living room.

o-o-o-o-o

Alec had just returned from the Institute after a few hours on patrol.

“Sorry I’m late,” he told Magnus as soon as the warlock opened the door, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face. “The Circle is giving us trouble again.”

“Hmm, who was it this time?” Gently taking his arm and tugging him into the foyer, Magnus carefully removed Alec’s jacket; the muscles beneath his hands were tense. “Male? About my height? Crazy eyes? Challenged in the hair follicle department?”

Alec snorted suddenly, the sound clearly bursting from him unexpectedly judging by the self-conscious look on his face. “Yeah.” His mirth abruptly vanished. “I’m not sure what Valentine's up to, or if it’s even his doing, but demon activity in the city is getting worse. We don’t know who he has alliances with, or what it could mean for the rest of us. His minions are keeping us busy.”

Magnus smiled faintly, brushing a thumb across his cheek. “Choose another word if you can, darling. I still have nightmares about the colour yellow.”

Alec sighed, some of the tension disappearing from his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to think of every scenario here.”

“I know, darling. I know. You wouldn’t be head of the New York Institute otherwise.” Magnus leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Alec’s mouth making the other man smile. “Now, I think this is a problem we can sleep on. Get that perfect little ass of yours into the shower, and then we can grab some dinner. Catarina told me about this _wonderful_ little place just around the corner.”

Alec squeezed his hand, his expression softening. “Sounds like a plan.”

o-o-o-o-o

Alec spent nearly every night of the week at his boyfriend’s apartment. He hardly ever slept at the Institute now, with it’s barren walls and cold rooms. He enjoyed Magnus’s company, spending his evenings curled up on the couch with takeout, Chairman nestled between them, and an exotic cocktail in his hand that Magnus had decided to create on a whim.

Apparently, Magnus had drunk enough one night that he wanted to tell Alec all the names he had chosen for his cat.

“Why that one?” Alec asked halfway through the list, a curious look on his face. “Peggy is just so ... I don’t know, _normal_ , compared to Chairman.”

A shrug. “I knew someone back in the forties with that name.”

Alec grinned mischievously at him. “Another mistress?” he quipped.

Magnus threw a hand against his chest. “My dear Alexander! Shame on you, having so little faith in me!” he admonished playfully. “You’re as bad as _he_ is. You’re a glutton for attention as well, _aren’t_ you, Chairman?” he cooed to the cat, who simply stared at him and licked his paw.

“Seventeen thousand,” Alec reminded him, his eyes glinting.

“And _one_ ,” Magnus added, pressing a finger to his chest, just above Alec’s heart and making the other man chuckle fondly at him.

It made Magnus’s own heart stutter a little in his chest.

“I love you, Alexander,” he whispered, suddenly breathless.

Alec blinked. Once. Twice. And then a bright smile spread across his features, his eyes shining. “I love you too, Magnus.”

He said it as if it were the simplest, easiest thing in the world. And perhaps, maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some domestic fluff and these two being adorable. Idk thought I'd post it anyway because I adore some of the dialogue here!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! As always, any kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
